Mental exercises, such as meditation, are difficult to perform by persons given their busy working schedules and lack of convenient spaces. When performing a mental exercise in a place not originally designed for that purpose, there are often plenty of potentially distracting events and important events that can interfere with the proper execution of the mental exercise. Generally, a trained instructor is needed to successfully guide persons through a mental exercise. Access to such trained instructors involves expense and inconvenience of having to travel to meet personally with an instructor. Typically, trained instructors only make use of external factors (subjective measures) to evaluate a person's performance during a session involving mental exercises over time and provide recommendations without access to mental and physiological factors (objective measures). Even when these factors are accessed, such access requires the use of equipment that is distracting and intrusive to the mental exercise.